Aaron vs Rapture
by Majikiiwis
Summary: After Aaron recieves a phone call, he is brought to Rapture and finds out that something is wrong in the city.


"Come on, little fish, I know ya' got adam on ya'. I's can smell it a mile away. The pounding on the door got louder and more fierce. I dove away, grabbed my shotgun around the corner and aimed at the door. The stranger finally got through the door and ran straight towards me. I pulled the trigger when he was close enough and...just clicking sounds. He threw me to the ground and started to strangle me with his lead pipe. As I started to fall into unciouncesness, I saw a sillouhette of a woman with what appeared to be a revolver of some sort, she pointed the gun in my direction and pulled the trigger. My vision turned pitch black. How did I get myself in this mess of a city?  
>Chapter 1: New York, New York I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken by my ringtone. I sat up off the floor and tried to remember what happened the night before. There was pizza boxes, slices of pizza, 2 liters of soda, and a whole lot of other stuff, and this was just one room. I tried to find my phone and found them in my pants, which were in the microwave. I looked at the number and it just said, "UKNOWN NUMBER". I picked up the phone and heard an unfimiliar voice. "Hello, is this Aaron?"<br>"Yes, who is this?"  
>"That is not important, what is important is why I called you. You see, I heard that you are notourious for leaving a lot of stuff behind. However, you still have to pay the consequences. What I offer you is the ability to continue this life-style without any consequences at all. If you decline, just continue doing whatever it is you do. If you choose to accept this once in a lifetime offer, come to the docks at three o'clock. There will be a spherical submarine big enough for you and one friend."<br>"So I can bring one friend too?"  
>"Yes. I expect to see you soon." I heard a click and closed my phone. I put on my pants and called my bud, Carlos. I told him about the call and he said that he'll be there. After that, I spent the rest of the day cleaning up and telling my other friends that my house is their new club house. I grabbed my iPod, cell phone, a Swiss Army knife, and a pistol with my only clip in it. Well, what you do? Just leave the house to go to the docks and get into a submarine? At three, I got in my car and drove to the docks. I had to wait a good half an hour before Carlos showed up, though. We had a quick talk about why he was so late and looked for the submarine. We saw a bronzish colored sphere at the very last dock. We walked over to it and got in. We started going deeper and deeper and deeper. We fell asleep on the way there and were woken up by a large clanking sound. We got up and I grabbed my gun. The door opened and we saw a man emerge from the shadows wearing a tan suit. "Hello, Aaron, I am Andrew Ryan. Welcome to Rapture. Come, follow me, I have much to show you." He started to stroll towards an elevator nearby. "I built Rapture because I was tired of everyone fighting over what this god wanted, which violated another god's rules. It was very, very tiresome." He explained to us in detail about why he built this underwater city. He finally lead us to an apartment in a large building. "Alright then, I'll see you later. I left you a welcoming gift on the kitchen counter."<br>We walked inside and examined our new home. It was a lot like mine, just much cleaner. I found the kitchen and found a sealed box and a voice recorder. I put the recorder on the living room table and pressed play. "Goodbye, Aaron. It was nice knowing you, but I'm afraid you already found out too much from the website you were on last night. I can't have the KGB or the CIA down here, it'll all go to waste, wouldn't it? Now, I did not want you to die within the first few days so I left you one more gift, please open the box." I set aside the voice recorder and cut open the box, inside was a needle with blue substance in it, with an apple label on the front. There was also a container with red liquid in it. I found two more of each at the bottom of the box. "Now, please drink the red liquid, these are plasmids, a very useful tool. However, you can't use these without EVE, otherwise known as the blue liquid in the needle. Inject this now. Don't worry, I'm not so cruel as to let you die in your first day, or by poison." Carlos injected himself and then drank the red liquid. He seemed fine, so I followed. Then, I saw Carlos swoon, and then faint. I started to see darkness closing in on me. I hit the ground hard. 


End file.
